La jeune fille au ruban orangé
by Sonate-fp
Summary: Hermione croise dans les couloirs une jeune fille muette de Serdaigle qui oublie son ruban en s'éclipsant. Personne ne la connait ; qui se cache sous ses traits fins? Polynectar? Autre chose? Au fur et à mesure de son enquête, Hermione va retrouver une partie d'elle-même et la légèreté de ses sourires d'enfant. (Harry Potter, histoire alternative, 4e année)
1. Chapitre 1: rencontre

p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Hermione tanguait dangereusement dans les couloirs de Poudlard, peinant sous le poids de la pile de livres qu'elle avait tenu à emmener (″On peut avoir besoin de ce livre-là pendant les cours de Mme Chourave! Et dans celui-là ils expliquent comment s'est passé la bataille de Mehoc, tu imagines combien tu seras content que je l'ai apporté si on a un examen d'histoire de la magie? Et celui-là, ah mais oui il faudrait la seconde partie avec, sinon ça ne sert à rien.. Celui-là non, mais celui-là... Harry, tu m'écoutes au moins?″) alors qu'elle s'efforçait de rattraper Harry et Ron qui disparaissaient déjà au fond du couloir. Les élèves n'avaient que très peu de temps pour traverser le château pour rejoindre le cours de métamorphose, après que Snape les aient retenu autant qu'il en avait le droit, et il faut avouer que Mc Gonagall avait déjà disputé Harry et Ron deux fois cette semaine... Ils filaient donc tout droit, une fois n'est pas coutume, alors que les derniers flocons de neige de la matinée se posaient doucement sur le rebord de la fenêtre à la sortie du corridor. Hermione, bien sûr, ne les avaient même pas remarqué, vu que les livres qu'elle arrivait tout juste à garder en équilibre dans ses bras lui montaient au-dessus de ses mèches rebelles et lui cachait par conséquent la vue. Snape aurait tout aussi bien pu esquisser des pas de danse classique en tutu jaune canari devant elle depuis dix minutes, elle n'aurait rien remarqué./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Alors qu'elle passait, un souffle de vent se leva au dehors et projeta un flocon particulièrement téméraire à travers les carreaux entre-ouverts, filant sans s'arrêter dans l'ambiance orange et feutrée que tiennent les écoles l'hiver, très légèrement surchauffée, et elle sentit ses cheveux s'envoler en même temps que quelque chose de froid et mouillé lui atterrissait sur le nez. Elle vacilla un instant, mais se reprit de justesse tandis que ses cheveux avaient par hasard balayé l'infortuné cristal, et elle retrouvait peu à peu sa relative stabilité, quand tout à coup.../p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Tout avait brutalement basculé sans raison apparente. Elle s'était retrouvée allongée sur la pierre froide du château, des livres un peu partout autour d'elle, et, curieusement, un flocon de neige accroché dans la mèche de cheveux juste devant ses yeux; passé le premier étonnement, elle commença à essayer de se dépêtrer de l'entrelacement incompréhensible mi-robe de sorcier, mi-cheveux qui l'entourait, lorsqu'elle comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas: manifestement, parmi les trois manches de robes qu'elle voyait tâtonner près de son exemplaire de l'Histoire de Poudlard, certaines n'auraient pas dû être là./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Effectivement, une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds dorés et à la peau diaphane émergea du méli-mélo de livres et de vêtements, visiblement sonnée. Hermione allait lui demander si elle allait bien, notant mentalement qu'elle n'avait jamais vu cette élève de Serdaigle auparavant, qui semblait hésiter entre le bleu ciel qui traversait son uniforme et un ruban orange qui s'échappait timidement du creux de sa main, mais avant qu'elle ait pu prononcer un mot la jeune fille se précipita sur elle et lui posa la main sur son cœur. Un instant interdite, Hermione se reprit lorsqu'elle vu le regard de la fille qui semblait lui demander si elle allait bien, par une sorte d'étrange langage silencieux, comme des petits gestes timides et encourageants de la tête et une lueur vivante et chaude au fond de ses yeux. Hermione sourit doucement, faisant oui de la tête pour la rassurer, et s'attarda un instant sur ses yeux qui brillaient d'un vert intense, pas comme ceux que Harry arborait et qui tiraient sur le vert sombre et mystérieux, mais un vert chaud, cristallin et profond, et remarquait-elle à présent, incrustés de petits éclats ambrés. Elle pensa qu'elle avait de la chance, tous les garçons devaient passer leur temps à la regarder, elle, même si apparemment elle était complètement muette. Elle aurait aimé avoir des yeux aussi jolis, mais tout comme ses cheveux qui n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête, ses yeux étaient d'un noisette commun et ne faisait tourner la tête d'aucun garçon... Aucun qu'elle aurait voulu voir tourner en tout cas, bien entendu./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Elle s'apitoyait encore une fois sur son sort, allongée sur la pierre du château et par-dessus quelques-uns de ses livres, regardant vaguement la jeune fille aux cheveux blonds se redresser, et sentit un petit picotement sur le bas de la joue quand la main de l'autre fille l'effleurait doucement. Elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle s'était re-penchée en avant, examinant visiblement avec précaution l'égratignure qu'elle-même n'avait pas remarqué, et qu'elle s'était probablement faite en tombant. Elle lui sourit à nouveau, ouvrant la bouche pour lui dire que ″ce n'était rien ^^″, lorsque des cheveux lui tombèrent sur les lèvres, et elle sentit l'espace d'un instant un contact doux et chaud sur son égratignure, comme un léger baiser, puis une odeur particulière de shampoing envahit l'air tandis que la jeune fille s'éloignait à nouveau./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Hermione resta perplexe. Elle porta un instant la main à sa joue, et en déduisit qu'elle n'avait pas utilisé de magie puisque sa blessure était toujours là; et pourtant pendant qu'un sourire se dessinait sur cet autre visage, un sourire si enfantin, si sincère, elle s'aperçut qu'elle s'était mise à sourire en retour, comme si de très loin remontait le souvenir confus de sa mère qui embrassait ses bleus ″pour qu'ils guérissent″ lorsqu'elle était enfant. Depuis longtemps, très longtemps elle avait cru que ces étranges petits rituels s'étaient évaporés quand elle avait grandi et qu'elle n'en n'avait plus eu besoin, mais en cet instant elle se sentit redevenir aussi innocente et enfant, et en ayant ce petit chatouillement au cœur qui nous assure qu'on est entouré de personnes qui nous protègent et qu'on ne pourra jamais avoir peur de rien, elle échangea un grand sourire d'enfant avec la jeune fille en face d'elle tandis qu'elles se relevaient lentement./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Le cœur bien plus léger qu'à l'ordinaire, Hermione se pencha pour ramasser son écharpe gisant à ses pieds et sentit une légère pression sur l'épaule, et lorsqu'elle releva la tête elle entrevit derrière elle la jeune fille qui repartait en courant en lui faisant un signe de la main, un sourire apaisant toujours posé sur les lèvres. Hermione lâcha d'un coup son écharpe, surprise, puis se releva précipitamment et voulut la rattraper pour lui demander qui elle était, envoyant déjà les mots rebondir contre les murs du couloir mais lorsqu'elle arriva à l'angle la jeune fille avait déjà disparu, le son de ses pas s'éteignant doucement en échos dans le surplomb du hall./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Étonnée, un peu perdue, elle revint sur ses pas en marchant pour ramasser ses livres, mais lorsqu'elle se pencha pour récupérer son livre d'astronomie, l'odeur de shampoing qu'elle avait noté un peu avant réapparut, et elle retrouva à moitié caché sous le livre un petit ruban orangé sur lequel elle reconnut l'odeur des cheveux de la jeune fille, et quand elle se rapprocha encore, mêlée, une discrète et curieuse odeur de cassis. Elle se dépêcha de ramasser le reste de ses livres et repartit vers la salle de classe, perdue dans ses pensées./p 


	2. Chaptitre 2: réflexion

p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Hermione était contrariée. D'abord parce que c'était le printemps et que dans leur salle commune (par ailleurs complètement vide, comme on peut s'attendre de la salle commune des Gryffondors en cette saison) ni Harry, ni Ron ne mettaient du sien pour finir leurs devoirs, jouant nonchalamment à s'envoyer des boulettes de papiers aux trajectoires paresseuses sous le doux soleil qui baignait le bureau disposé sous la grande fenêtre. Mais aussi parce qu'elle piétinait lamentablement quant à retrouver cette jeune fille aux cheveux dorés et à la peau diaphane. Un bruit de chaise qui craque sonna comme une routine à ses oreilles tandis qu'elle se cala au-dessus de ses parchemins et sortit le petit ruban orangé. En observant le petit bout de tissu, elle essaya de reprendre une fois de plus le problème à zéro, et presque malgré elle, soupira. Elle avait essayé à plusieurs reprises de retrouver cette Serdaigle pour lui rendre son ruban, mais malgré diverses investigations et des coups d'œil dans la Grande Salle, malgré plusieurs incursions dans la salle commune des Serdaigles, en haut de la grande tour, et malgré plusieurs conversations avec Luna, elle n'arrivait pas à trouver le moindre indice sur qui elle était. Pourtant comme elle avait assuré à Luna, une fille comme elle ne passerait pas inaperçue./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"- Si, elle est vraiment très jolie, de longs cheveux blonds dorés et de jolis yeux verts clairs, et elle avait l'air très gentille./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"- Je me demande si elle a une jolie voix..., commença Luna en tournant machinalement la tête vers l'entrée du couloir où arrivaient bruyamment les premières années des Serdaigle, le regard dans le vide, ses cheveux blonds cendrés tombant sur son cou et dans lesquels on apercevait ça et là des feuilles vertes de buissons dont Hermione se gardait bien de se demander la provenance./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"- Elle... Mff, elle aurait sûrement une très jolie voix si elle n'était pas muette... Je te l'ai dit il y a cinq minutes Luna, écoute-moi un peu.../p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Luna se retourna vers Hermione comme si elle venait de découvrir qu'elle se trouvait là:/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"- Oh, bien sûr Hermione, mais alors qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir?... ... Enfin, tu es sûre qu'elle était muette? Comment on peut savoir que quelqu'un ne peut pas parler si on n'entend pas sa voix.../p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"- ... Oui, oui je suis à peu près sûre qu'elle était muette. Alors dis-moi Luna, tu ne l'as jamais croisée? Pourtant elle portait l'uniforme de Serdaigle et semblait avoir à peu près notre âge.../p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"- Tu es sûre que ce n'était pas un fantôme au moins? Parce que des fois, enfin il paraît, .../p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"- Non, c'est sûr, si ça avait été un fantôme on ne se serait pas rentrés dedans./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"- ... Ou une Vélane en visite, c'est possible, elle passait dans les environs et elle a fait un détour pour venir dire bonjour au professeur Dumbledore, mais comme elle vient de l'étranger, elle ne t'a pas comprise quand tu parlais?/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"- Hum... Oui mais non, les Vélanes ont les cheveux presque argentés, elle elle avait les cheveux plus dorés, plus chauds. Et puis regarde Fleur, elle a les yeux bleus alors que cette fille avait les yeux très verts, ça ne fait pas Vélane les yeux verts./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"- ... Alors non, je ne vois pas qui elle peut être... répondit Luna en tournant la tête vers l'autre côté de la pièce, où trois Serdaigles descendaient de leurs dortoirs avec des parchemins un peu jaunis sur lesquels Hermione aurait juré avoir aperçu des runes de feux d'artifices à tête chercheuse. Il semblerait que Fred et Georges aient achevé une autre de leur création./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Elle laissa Luna perdue dans ses rêveries et était repartie dépitée vers la salle commune des Gryffondors. Comment une élève pouvait-elle complètement passer inaperçue? Surtout une élève muette, car d'après ce qu'elle avait lu dans Sorcelleries contemporaines et guérisons, Vol 3, les médicomages se débrouillaient assez bien pour guérir ce genre de maux, il était très rare dans le monde sorcier de ne pas pouvoir parler, et à bien y réfléchir, ce ne devait pas non plus être très pratique pour suivre des cours à Poudlard où l'on apprenait à lancer des sorts.../p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Le problème tournait donc dans sa tête depuis plusieurs semaines, et Hermione était contrariée. Et un peu fatiguée aussi. Un autre bruit de craquement la tira de ses réflexions, le temps de voir Harry et Ron retranchés derrière des fauteuils allongés sur le flanc, leur spatule de potion en guise de catapulte, en plein siège. Elle les fixa un moment, las, puis ramassa ses parchemins et sortit par la porte ronde vers les escaliers, suivie de peu des deux garçons plus que ravis de s'échapper de la petite salle pour rejoindre les nombreux élèves allongés dehors dans l'herbe et qui profitaient de ce samedi pour paresser sous la caresse du soleil. Hermione marcha jusqu'aux abords du lac et s'allongea sur un carré d'herbe encore libre pendant que Harry et Ron la rejoignaient, puis confortablement installée et bercée par le clapotis de l'eau, s'avouant vaguement vaincue, elle s'offrit un petite sieste, le petit ruban orangé à présent accroché à son poignet et presque complètement caché dans les replis de sa manche, comme un petit trésor à préserver, et bruissant tout doucement au vent./p 


	3. Chaptitre 3: feux dans la nuit

p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Plusieurs semaines passèrent sans que rien ne trouble la routine des cours et des heures d'études. Ce soir-là encore, les trois revenaient de la grande salle après avoir dîné au terme de cette longue journée de cours, et n'espéraient rien d'autre qu'une longue nuit de sommeil./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Ils traversaient le couloir du second étage pour arriver à leur salle commune, l'œil hagard dérivant à peine sur le ciel d'un mélange de rouge et d'ocre parsemé de nuages gris qui se découpait dans la fenêtre près d'eux, annonçant l'arrivée de la nuit, lorsqu'une détonation secoua le château. Tout d'abord pris par surprise, Harry, Ron et Hermione se reprirent vite alors que leur revenaient les réflexes qui leur avaient valu le surnom de 'trio infernal': ils rebroussèrent chemin en courant vers l'est du château d'où était venue l'onde de choc, descendirent les escaliers quatre à quatre alors qu'ils rencontraient de plus en plus d'élèves qui formaient un groupe dense de curieux avides de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. Ils allaient atteindre la cour ouverte qu'ils empruntaient d'habitude pour sortir vers les étendues vertes du château, lorsque de depuis les fenêtres du couloir qui le surplombaient, ils comprirent d'un seul coup d'œil tout le tragique de la situation: sur fond de ciel étoilé se dessinaient les mots 'Weasley Forever' en lettres multicolores, et d'autres projectiles fusaient ça et là pour éclater en images et paillettes incroyables. Les traditionnels soleils d'étincelles jaunes tournaient ici les uns autours des autres en exécutant des acrobaties compliquées, plusieurs dragons de feu et flammèches de toutes les couleurs s'étaient lancés dans une course folle autour des plus hautes tours, et un orchestre lumineux digne du film Fantasia se levait au-dessus de la Forêt Interdite en un cortège majestueux et bondissant. Hermione eut un petit sourire aux lèvres en repensant aux parchemins qu'elle avait pu apercevoir ça et là dans les mains des élèves les plus turbulents, et à la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec les jumeaux Weasley quelques mois auparavant pendant le nouvel an qu'ils avaient tous fêté au Terrier, les prévenant que les magies des photographies animées et des flammes vivantes étaient parmi les plus complexes à manipuler ; à en voir le résultat, ils avaient dû travailler sacrément dur.../p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Et le résultat était visiblement grandiose, à en juger par la mine ébahie et émerveillée de tous les élèves qui se précipitaient à présent vers la cour pour occuper la meilleure place assise sur l'herbe et assister au spectacle entièrement sorti de l'imagination folle des jumeaux roux. Ron et Harry courraient déjà pour arriver au premier rang et rejoindre Ginny qui observait le ciel aux côtés de ses deux frères ainés, installés non loin d'un banc couvert de cartons éventrés, et Hermione s'apprêtait à les rattraper lorsque dans le silence du couloir maintenant vide et le son assourdi des détonations à l'extérieur, elle entendit des échos de pas; dans la précipitation, une personne se sera probablement perdue dans les couloirs de la grande bâtisse. ″La vie d'une préfète en chef n'est pas facile, se dit Hermione, devoir montrer le chemin à cette étourdie (au bruit, c'était indéniablement des ballerines), mais peut-être s'agit-il de Luna, et là je ne serais pas toute seule derrière...″/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Et alors qu'elle se faisait cette réflexion, elle se tourna vers le couloir d'où provenait ces bruits de pas et aperçut une masse de cheveux dorés qui disparaissait dans l'angle du couloir devant elle. Elle resta un instant interdite, pensant avoir rêvé, puis sortit brutalement de sa torpeur comme après une décharge électrique : avec de tels cheveux, ça ne pouvait être que la Serdaigle muette qu'elle avait si longtemps essayé de retrouver! Elle s'élança d'un coup à sa poursuite, espérant pouvoir la rattraper cette fois-ci, et suivit les échos à travers le labyrinthe des couloirs de Poudlard. Le cœur battant, le souffle court, elle fut soudainement traversée par la crainte de la voir se volatiliser à nouveau alors que le son de ces pas disparaissait dans les airs. Elle avait attendu si longtemps et avait presque renoncé à la retrouver pour la voir s'évaporer à nouveau, ce serait rageant! Et le bruit assourdi lui paraissait maintenant provenir de tous les endroits à la fois, semant la peur à l'intérieur de son être à chaque intersection qu'elle dépassait en courant, peur de ne pas avoir choisi le bon chemin et d'avoir perdu la trace de cette jeune fille une fois de plus.../p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Mais alors qu'elle franchissait encore un virage, tristement convaincue de l'avoir une nouvelle fois perdue, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en apercevant quelques mètres devant elle la silhouette de la Serdaigle, de dos, comme hésitant devant une série d'ouvertures sur le chemin à emprunter. Alors que le bruit de la course d'Hermione disparaissait sur les pierres des murs autour d'elle, la jeune fille se retourna et son visage arbora un large sourire dès l'instant où elle eut reconnu la Gryffondor. Comme si une tempête de scintillements d'or et de plumes blanches s'était abattu sur elle, Hermione retrouva tout d'un coup le parfum de ses cheveux lorsque la jeune fille la serra dans ses bras. Un petit sourire étira doucement ses lèvres, et son cœur lui sembla un peu plus léger qu'à l'ordinaire alors qu'elle lui rendit son étreinte en fermant les yeux. N'était-ce étrange, qu'en se connaissant à peine, cette jeune inconnue réveille en elle ce sentiment de sécurité et d'insouciance? Bien entendu ça ne serait pas avec Ron et Harry qu'elle pourrait souffler, ces deux-là avaient besoin d'être surveillés en permanence sous peine de les retrouver dans les pire embrouilles... Peut-être était-ce pour ça qu'elle profitait de ce moment de paix, sans se poser de questions. Enfin, en se posant aussi peu de questions qu'il est permis à une Hermione./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Elle fut brusquement tirée de ses rêveries alors que la Serdaigle se dégageait et lui attrapait la main pour l'entraîner vers l'un des couloirs. Hermione ne comprenait pas où elle pouvait bien vouloir aller mais se laissa guider à travers les pièces et les halls, en rythme avec le son des feux d'artifices qui détonaient encore à l'extérieur. Elles gravirent bientôt les escaliers et finirent par atteindre le haut de la tour d'astronomie, passèrent par une petite porte derrière la salle de classe de divination et empruntèrent un petit escalier caché derrière une tenture. L'escalier était mal éclairé et assez raide, mais lorsque les deux filles eurent atteint son sommet, une vue magnifique se dévoila à elles; elles étaient arrivées par ce discret passage au-dessus de la salle dont elles venaient de passer l'entrée, dans une pièce ressemblant au sommet d'un clocher, complètement ouverte aux quatre vents et encerclée de petits murets d'une cinquantaine de centimètres comme seuls remparts contre une chute malencontreuse./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"La pièce devait probablement servir à étudier les nuages pour les cours de divination et les étoiles pour ceux d'astronomie, comme le laissaient penser la demi-douzaine de télescopes ainsi que les quelques coussins et couvertures entreposées dans le coin opposé. Hermione avança, émerveillée par les éclats de lumières des feux d'artifices des jumeaux Weasley qui éclataient par les ouvertures, sous fond de ciel d'encre parsemé d'étoiles. Ses yeux pétillaient d'amusement, et c'est lorsqu'elle tourna la tête vers la Serdaigle et qu'elle vit son sourire content qu'elle compris que c'était la pièce que la jeune blonde cherchait, et elle voyait maintenant pourquoi. En plus de donner une position d'observation plus que confortable avec les innombrables coussins, elle offrait une vue incroyable sur la Forêt Interdite et sur le lac, laissant miroiter sur l'eau des milliers de petits éclats, et s'étirant jusqu'à l'horizon. Elle lui rendit son sourire et retourna à la vue, avide de profiter du spectacle des lignes colorées et des scintillements, s'approchant un peu plus près de l'ouverture pour en voir plus -puis recula d'un trentaine de centimètres lorsqu'elle aperçut le sol en contrebas. Elle sentit une main sur son épaule, et la Serdaigle lui indiqua un emplacement non loin de la fenêtre, près d'un petit banc matelassé en mauvais état, à côté duquel elle venait de placer deux coussins sur le sol, juste à l'endroit qui permettait d'apercevoir la portion de ciel au-dessus de la cour et des arbres de Poudlard. Elles s'y installèrent et passèrent des dizaines de minutes, l'une à côté de l'autre, à regarder les formes danser et clignoter dans le ciel sous le son des fusées, et sous la brise du soir qui se levait tout doucement./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Au bout de quelques minutes, alors que les feux dans le ciel s'étaient calmés et que seuls quelques fils d'or paressaient dans l'obscurité et voguaient tranquillement en mouvements de ressac, hypnotisants et apaisants, Hermione sentit la fatigue l'envahir, comme l'excitation de l'inattendu retombait, mais elle se sentait si bien en haut de cette tour, entre la chaleur de cette soirée d'été, la brise calme qui soufflait doucement à travers les fenêtres de la pièce et cette odeur de shampoing qui continuait de la bercer, qu'elle n'avait pas encore envie de regagner sa chambre et son train-train quotidien; elle était bien là, échappant pour quelques heures à toutes ces responsabilités quotidiennes et ce carcan oppressant des attentes qu'on avait pour elle, mais dont elle n'avait jamais eu envie. Elle se serait bien allongée et endormie là, veillée par les dernières lumières rouges et bleues qui sillonnaient le ciel de Poudlard, mais les coussins avaient beau être doux, ils n'étaient pas assez confortables, impossible de s'endormir là-dessus. Ses yeux papillonnèrent, le cerveau embrumé par le froufrou rassurant de la brise, si bien qu'elle se laissa complètement faire lorsque la Serdaigle posa ses mains sur ses épaules et guida sa tête sur ses genoux. Allongée ainsi, et les mains de la jeune blonde qui passaient et repassaient dans ses longs cheveux châtains, la respiration d'Hermione se fit un peu plus lente, et bientôt elle sombra dans un sommeil doux et chaleureux, notant intérieurement qu'elle ne s'était pas sentit aussi bien depuis des lustres.../p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Lorsque Hermione se réveilla, et au vu de la couleur du ciel c'était le lendemain matin. La serdaigle s'était une fois de plus évaporée dans les airs; s'asseyant en grommelant, elle nota néanmoins avec étonnement que ce qu'elle avait pris pour une couverture était sa propre cape, que la blonde avait dû lui placer sur les épaules avant de partir. Au moins elle allait pouvoir rejoindre sa chambre afin de finir sa nuit, ou à défaut selon l'heure, de prendre une bonne douche et se changer. En arpentant les couloirs, essayant tant bien que mal de dompter les mèches qui s'acharnaient à lui cacher la vue, elle se demanda combien de temps il se passerait cette fois-ci, avant de revoir cette jeune inconnue dont elle n'avait toujours pas pu découvrir le nom. ″Pas aussi longtemps, j'espère″./p 


End file.
